


[Podfic] Nile in Shining Armor

by greedy_dancer



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, F/F, Food, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, One Night Stands, POV Character of Color, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: HSavinien's story, read aloud (9min)."Are you sure you're okay? The flat my friends and I are renting is just around the corner." She pauses for a second and adds, "Sorry, that sounded weird. If you wanted to sit down and have a glass of water or something, I mean."Jackie looks her over and tips her head, smile widening. "Wouldn't mind, if your friends don't."Nile feels the blush rising in her face. "Of course they won't."
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova & Quynh, Nile Freeman/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I





	[Podfic] Nile in Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nile in Shining Armor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336854) by [HSavinien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien). 



  


### Download/listen

    * **MP3:**[Click to stream or right-click to save](https://bit.ly/34nKG7w)



### File details

    * **Length:** 0:09:02
    * **File size:** 7Mo



### Additional credits

    * **Cover art:** greedy_dancer
    * **Hosted by:** Paraka
    * **Work skin adapted from:** Azdaema



### Feedback

I'd love to know if you listened! Leave kudos or a comment here, or:
  * Find me [on Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/)
  * Find me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)
  * Email me at greedy.dancy@gmail.com



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the writer for having blanket permission to podfic!


End file.
